Money's Everything To Me
by Kinotomato
Summary: Sakura is a poor girl in a village, who then moved into the city. She only cares for money and it is the most important thing to her. She meets Syaoran one day, thinking that he is a rich man. Whereas Syaoran is a fish-monger...[Full summary inside] -R&R!


**MONEY'S EVERYTHING TO ME**   
_by Kinotomato_

**DISCLAIMER**: Card Captor Sakura/Cardcaptors © CLAMP/Kodansha. I am sorry if I offended some people before, by 'copying' their plot and stuff. I am not ashamed to admit that I did it. I thought it was okay since the story was already removed, and all I did was to continue the story so that there would be an ending, but it seems to me that people don't really like it, so yeah...Anyway, I sent the author an e-mail asking if I could continue the story, have yet to hear from her :] And please excuse my bad spellings! I am an indonesian so my English is not that good :] 

**SUMMARY**: Sakura is a poor girl who once lived in a village. Her mother died because of an unknown disease. Ever since then, she is determined to use her charms to become a very rich woman/lady by attracting richest men and then squander their money, and being an Air Stewardesses is the only way to meet the most people from round the world, or so she thought...

Syaoran is skilled at martial arts and is stupendous in handling a knife, to cut up fishes into pieces, that's if. He is a fish-monger who is working his fingers to the bone to make end's meet. Syaoran is also a Maths teacher and teaches Maths in the University of Tokyo (A/N: Sorry, I just made up something stupid since I couldn't think of anything else.) Recently, he got retrenched (A/N: I know teachers don't really get retrenched, but yeah...), and helping his mother in her small shop is the only way. So he becomes a fish-monger...The girls are all 19 and the boys are all 22. 

_**Chapter 1: Air Stewardesses**_

Sakura dragged her luggage, frowning and out from the airport. 

"Geez, why isn't there a gentleman who would carry my luggage for me?" Sakura said, while dragging her luggage and shaking her hips when walking. 

"Oh god! Sakura, why are you SO lazy?!" Tomoyo stared at her. 

"TOMOYO!!! I am NOT! High-class ladies need to relax, go for a facial, have men around them, and go into a posh restaurant to eat. Not to mention, I have a date, see ya!" Sakura grumbled while looking at her neatly polished nails, which took her an hour to do. 

"Sigh, Touya is right, what a monster! What a date-monster, rather," Tomoyo sighed, shaking her head. 

"TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed with all her might. 

"Errr...hehe..." Tomoyo sweatdropped, and quickly 'whooshed' away. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. _I look horrible, better call Tomoyo over._ She grabbed the phone and punched in Tomoyo's number. 

"Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! You have a bright future in front of you, my darling!!!!!" Sakura said with a giggle. 

"Now, I've heard that a million times, CUT IT OUT!" A voice was heard blasting over from the phone. 

_Geez! You don't need to shout!_ Sakura put down the phone and inched her way through her small and messy apartment. _YUK! I need to move house soon. Urggh!_ Everywhere was papers and stuffed toys. Clothes were all over the floor and the laundry wasn't done. The balcony wasn't cleaned and bird poops are all over. What a mess! Opening the front door sure is tough! 

"Ding Dong...Ding Dong..." The door bell rang. 

"Coming!" Sakura quickly jumped over the boxes and opened the front door. 

Tomoyo was standing at the door, with a make-up kit and a bag of clothes. 

"Sakura, I suggest you CLEAN up your whole apartment and throw away all those boxes. I don't understand how you can even open the door in time!" Tomoyo looked at the place with utter disgust. 

"Err...After the call, I would always come to the front door and wait for you...hehe..." Sakura said sheepishly. 

Tomoyo shook her head. 

"Anyway, I know you have problems with your clothes and make-up, and I'm so going to help you," she said knowingly. 

"Yay!" Sakura jumped. "Thanks Tomoyo, you're the BEST!" 

Tomoyo grinned. The two girls entered her room and shut the door. _Sakura is so childish, if not for me and Aunt Sonomi_ (A/N: The girls are both orphans, they do not have parents, but Sonomi is Tomoyo's aunt and she is very rich.)_, she wouldn't even be here. She just doesn't understand. Maybe she'll find true love soon, and stop going to parties and dating agencies to look for rich men and then just squander all their money. Money can't bring happiness, Sakura._

"Tah-daah!" Tomoyo beamed at her work. It was perfect for Sakura. 

"Oh my god...Tomoyo, don't you think I look like Aphrodite?" She gawked at herself in the mirror. 

Tomoyo smiled and nodded her head. You look even nicer than her! Your red floral dress , ending at 4 inches from your ankle has a slit at the side hugs your body, shows off your cleavage and your long legs. Its buttons which are made to look like butterflies, slide from the bottom of your right collar bone to the left side of your upper-waist, making the butterflies look like it is revolving round all the flowers. After all, it is my masterpiece, and all my work looks nice and elegant on you. She looked at Sakura's dress, starry-eyed. 

"Tomoyo?" Sakura waved her hands in front of her eyes. Tomoyo's daydream ended abruptly. 

"Oh! Now it's time to make you up!" Tomoyo reached for her kit and took out her mascara, eye shadow, loose powder, eye liner, lip gloss, concealer and her blush (A/N: I'm very bad at cosmetics, so I'm so sorry if I made a mistake!). 

Tomoyo's hands swooshed as if it was lightning. In a twinkling of an eye, everything was done. Sakura looked like Aphrodite, maybe even better. Her pink eyeshadow, fading from bottom to top, enhances the color of her dress. At the side of her eyes, a darker tint of pink was added. It gave her the 'smokey' look. Again, it was fading upwards. The concealer concealed her tired panda eyes from flying in a plane. The blush was very little, but it made her look lively. Her eyebrow is thick and brown, but looks natural-like. Even coloured contact lenses was put on so that her eyes would turn ruby in colour. As for her lips, it is so smooth, moist and sparkling it makes you want to kiss it very badly. Sakura was a goddess, Goddess of Red. 

"Tomoyo, am I dreaming?" Sakura asked with a sigh. 

"Of course not!" Tomoyo said with a laugh 

"I feel like I'm floating in a river of red, with a red raft and with a friend with a red face," Sakura joked. 

"Nah, I feel proud, not jealous. But I cannot deny that I am the more beautiful of we two," Tomoyo retorted. 

Sakura just giggled. _Tomoyo, you're my best friend since forever...I can still remember that day when you stood up for me when our boss scolded us. What a jerk! Now our boss begs at our feet for forgiveness. Ha! I shall never ever forgive him!_

"Oh yeah, Sakura, I must tell you something," Tomoyo said solemnly. 

"Well, shoot!" Sakura replied immediately. 

"Sakura, can you please stop toying with men's feelings? Just think, what happens if it is you who is toyed with?" 

"I won't get toyed, don't worry. I will never fall in love with a man. NEVER. I just want money. Isn't it nice when you have lots of money and you just relax?" 

"Sakura..." Tomoyo looked at her with a stern look. 

"Look, just don't butt in okay?! I can handle my own love life!" Sakura looked annoyed, angry at her own best friend. 

Tomoyo just looked down and walked away. She only nodded when Sakura apologized. She sighed continually. _I just hope she doesn't get hurt._

Kinotomato: Oops, sorry. This is going nowhere, the story seems to be plotless, hehe -.- I'll update as soon as possible :] 


End file.
